Escape
by Sonomi-chan
Summary: - On Hold - Nina's grandfather sends her to a foreign place to perfect her magic...but he also has other plans for her friends. NinaYuta and AyuKaji. RR please. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone. This is my first Ultra Maniac fanfic. Of course I just got the volume 1 dvd a couple of days ago and the second episode has me hooked. I am aware that I don't know all the characters because I haven't seen or read the other volumes, but I doubt that even those minor details will change my mind about the two couples I love the most. So this is going to be Ayu/Kaji and Nina/Yuta!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac.

I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. No flames.

* * *

" Nina!" Rio screamed as he ran into the pink bedroom and jumped into Nina's arms. Nina looked up from her little computer down to Rio's shaking form. 

"What's wrong, Rio?"

" He…he…oh, Nina! He's being mean to me again. He dangled me in front of the bathtub and then he stopped me from trying to transform. Then he dropped me in freezing cold water and ah …ah…achoo!"

" Awww, poor Rio. Who did all this to you?" Nina asked while grabbing a towel and drying him off as best she could.

" Who else?" He pointed a small wet paw to the door to see Yuta leaning against the wall laughing.

" Oh, Yuta! I should have known it was you. How could you do that to him? Now he's going to catch a cold."

"Hahaha. I couldn't help myself….it was just too good of an opportunity. Haha." Yuta stopped laughing long enough to see the angry look on Nina's face. His heart softened instantly. He loved every look she gave him. Whether it happy, sad, angry, or afraid, he knew that she reserved those looks especially for him. It was the way her eyes twinkled that reserved those looks for him and him only.

" Don't be mad. I'm sorry, Nina."

" I'm not the one you dropped in freezing cold water."

" Okay, I'm sorry Rio. Here." With a flick of his finger Yuta had completely dried Rio's fur."

" I'm still going to have a cold, you know." Rio stated while sniffing. That gesture just made Nina snuggle up closer to the cat. Yuta really envied him.

" Well, you know as well as I do that I can't heal the sick with magic. You'll just have to deal, little guy."

Rio pouted once more before leaving the room, "accidentally" scratching Yuta on the way out. Yuta laughed before becoming serious once more. He turned to see Nina sitting in her prior position with her pink computer in her lap. Yuta closed the door and locked it with magic before closing the blinds to the windows also. The only light left in the room was the light of the computer and the small bit of sunlight coming in from the opening.

Nina looked up from her computer and saw Yuta come and sit on the bed next to her. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Yuta knew she needed the contact. He could tell the minute Rio ran into her room that something was wrong with her. Her eyes looked worried and sad.

" What's the matter, Nina?"

" My grandfather…he's doing it again."

" Doing what?"

" Yelling at me about my magic again. It's gotten better, but still not good enough for him."

Yuta's anger flared when he heard that. He might not like the old bat but he did know that Nina loved him and wanted his respect. He would have said something sarcastic, but Nina continued speaking.

" He said that I have to go away. He said that being around people distracts me, so he's sending me to some house."

" Where is it?"

" I don't know. He said it isn't in the magic kingdom and its not on earth either. So I don't know where I'm going. I…"

She got quiet for a while, pulling Yuta closer to her small form. They hadn't told anyone yet, but they had confessed their feelings for each other a week ago. Nina didn't tell because she didn't think her grandfather would approve and Yuta didn't tell because of more personal reasons. In truth, he didn't want to share her. He liked having a special connection with her. They always had, but this was deeper than friendship. It was a very deep love.

" You what, Nina?"

" I don't want to go. I want to improve my magic, but I don't want to leave my friends. Mama, Papa, Rio, and Ayu have been so wonderful to me. Grandpa says that I can't tell them when I leave. And I don't want to leave you, Yuta. We've just gotten to this special part of our lives. I don't want to be separated from you anymore."

" Can't I come with you? You can't be in a house all by yourself. I could come with you and help you with your magic. With a tutor like me you can improve in a shorter time."

" No, grandfather says no one can come. He says that you will distract me, so I have to do it alone."

" That isn't fair. How will you survive without anyone with you for that long? Are there any people around?"

" No. He said if I am in danger then I should call him. And I don't think I'll have any neighbors."

" How can he send you to a strange place with no people around like you? That's so stupid."

She just held on to him and didn't reply. She knew if she did then he would hear her voice cracking.

She didn't want to leave earth. She had the best host- family in the world, a best friend who would obviously be sad when she went away, and a boyfriend who would be heartbroken if they had to be separated again.

Yuta looked at her with all the love and sympathy he had in him before kissing her forehead and muttering a quick 'bye'. Nina didn't have time to stop him from teleporting out of her room. She just lay back in her bed. She knew where he was going and she knew that an argument would be the result of it. She just moved over in her bed and waited for him to come back.

* * *

Nina's grandfather sat at his giant computer screen with a look of fury on his face. 

' _Yuta touched her! He touched my Nina, my grand daughter! Sending her to this house will be the perfect way for me to deal with the little troublemaker and to keep him away from her. Her magic being perfected will be an added bonus._'

" Old man!"

Yuta said from his position behind his chair. Nina's grandfather stood with a start and spun around to see who dared enter his chamber.

" Yuta! What are you doing here?"

" I came here to see why you were sending Nina away. She's only 16 and you're going to make her survive on her own in a house in the middle of no where for I don't know how long? What kind of grandfather are you?"

" How dare you insult my decisions as a guardian. She is my grand daughter and I know what's best for her!"

" Well, I'm here boyfriend and I know what's best for her without making her feel uncomfortable and taking her away from the people she loves!"

This statement made his face go snow white. Because Nina and Yuta decided not to let anyone know about them, they had been keeping their relationship very hidden. Yuta also looked shocked. He hadn't meant to let that slip. Nina was not going to be happy about this.

Yuta had gotten over the shock after seeing how Mr. Sakura (I don't know his name so I'm going to call him that for now.) was reacting. He looked as if he would faint. The look of shock soon turned into rage.

" I never gave you permission to have any relationship other than friendship with my grand daughter!"

" If I remember correctly you never gave me permission to be friends with her either. Things just happen like that. I love Nina and I won't let you get away with making her unhappy."

" There's nothing you can do about it. She leaves tomorrow and then she won't see your face until her magic perfects. That's an added plus for me. Then I can fix her up with a suitable partner."

" Your plan isn't going to work."

" You can't stop me!"

" We'll see, old man!"

With one last glaring look, Yuta disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

The next morning came and Nina began packing her things. She was so depressed. Her host parents were still asleep, Ayu was at her own house, and Yuta was nowhere to be found. She thought he would have come back after talking to her grandfather, but he never showed up. 

Nina willed the tears to stop streaming from her face but nothing she did would stop them. She even tried consulting her computer for a magic charm, but the computer just sobbed with her. Nina then remembered that she couldn't bring her computer with her to the house, which made her even more depressed. She would have to rely on magic for everything now. She wouldn't be able to live normally like her host family did.

After packing her things she decided to take one last look at her family. Even though her grandfather told her not to tell them she was leaving she still wanted to write a note telling them something. Nina sat in the living room and wrote a few simple sentences.

**Everyone,**

**Don't worry about me. Keep smiling and being happy. I love you all.**

**Nina.**

She folded it and put it on the coffee table before standing and heading for the bedrooms. She peeked into her host parent's room. They were sound asleep. Rio was sleeping right on the floor next to them snoring peacefully. Nina fought back more tears before going back to her room and standing by her window. Her grandfather was going to have her transported to the house, although he never said how. He didn't even tell her how the weather would be so she just sported a pair of pink jogging pants, a white tank top, and a matching pink jacket.

She reached into her luggage and took out a picture. It was of her and Yuta a couple of days ago. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and her head was on his shoulder. She hugged the picture tightly to her chest and continued sobbing. The sobbing only stopped when Nina felt herself and her things being lifted into the air. She let out a gasp of surprise but then sorely regretted it. Nina glowed pink before she disappeared out of thin air. She left behind her room, her friends, and a lonely picture of herself and Yuta that she accidentally dropped.

* * *

Nina landed outside gracefully due to the glowing pink light. She was now outside in a dark area, though whether it was dark because of time or not she couldn't really tell. She looked up and gazed at the huge mansion in front of her. She didn't think it would be so big. It resembled a house she knew in the magic kingdom, but it was…eerie…it looked cold and dark. 

The place had towers and a gate surrounding it. It looked to have a magic force field around it to make sure no one got in. The house had about 50 plus rooms, from what Nina could see from the outside. She then looked around to see if she could spot any houses, which she couldn't, around the area.

She didn't know what to do next. She didn't have her computer to communicate with her grandfather and she didn't know how to get through the magic force field.

Nina sat down on the grass.

" I have to think of something. How am I supposed to get in?"

" Nina!"

Nina looked up into the sky to see her grandfather's face in the clouds.

" What are you sitting there for? Go inside and get working on that magic."

" But Grandpa, how do I get into the house. There's a force field surrounding it."

" Any witch or wizard would know how to get passed a weak force field like that. Use magic."

" But I can't use magic. I don't have my computer!"

" If you still rely on that silly computer after all these years then I should never have let you keep it for so long. I'm not going to help you with this. You get through the force field and go inside. This house has surprises in it that should help your magic move along. With you by yourself, I can keep an eye on you to see how you are doing, but I won't watch you all the time. Now go!"

He disappeared before Nina could say anything else. She sighed and walked over to the open gate. She threw a stone into it and watched as the stone fizzed and dropped to the ground. It wasn't a very powerful shield, but it was enough to get her hurt.

Nina thought over all the different spells that she could do without her computer. Yuta had taught her a few things, but she didn't think any of that would help her get through. Nina tried throwing another rock into it again. This time was different, however, because the rock was wet. She looked down at the rock to see that it was covered in ice.

Nina smiled as she realized what kind of shield it was. It was a simple ice shield. To get passed the ice shield, one has to not use heat, but be as cold as the shield itself. She smiled even more when she remembered that Yuta had taught her how to use an ice spell without her computer. The rocks had failed because they weren't cold enough.

Nina closed her eyes and concentrated on the coldest thing she could think of.

" Practice!"

She opened her eyes and looked down at her body. She was tinted blue and her clothes had frost covering them. Nina knew the spell wasn't as strong as it should be, seeing as she hadn't quite perfected it, but she thought that even if she could get through the gate without being hurt too much then it was worth it.

Nina put the same charm on her bags before walking through the shield. She got through it without getting hurt and for that she patted herself on the back.

Nina now looked at the house from inside the force field and was shocked. The house looked even darker than it did outside. There were bats around and they all seemed to be watching her. She entered through the door and took a look around the living room. A fire was going in the fireplace. The furniture was a deep brown and looked a little shabby. The living room had a dark brown sofa, two reading chairs off to the corner with a small table in between, a burgundy rug in front of the couch, and the fireplace. Nina levitated (one of the only spells she perfected with out the computer) her bags into the living room and sat them in a corner.

She then started looking around. The living room took up all the space on the first floor so she decided to go upstairs. The second floor was similar to the first, but with a few exceptions. The kitchen was on this floor and there was a fireplace in there as well. The kitchen and the living room all seemed to be walk in rooms. They had no doors or anything. The stairs never ended. You just reach a room and then get on the steps and go to another. These winding staircases lead all the way up to the towers. Nina thought it would be better to find a place to sleep. She kept going up the staircase. After passing a huge library, a magic room, and another sitting room she finally found a hallway. She got off the stairs and started walking through, peeking into rooms as she did. All of these rooms were empty. There was no furniture, only a few simple windows.

Nina sighed. She picked the room all the way at the end of the hallway, seeing as it was the biggest. The room was quite spacious. It had a few windows, although they only over looked the dark sky outside. Nina sighed and went back down to the living room. She sat on the couch and started going through her things and transported them upstairs to her new room.

She sighed again and leaned back into the couch. She was lonely and bored. It was late at night…or early in the morning; she couldn't tell anymore. She wondered how her host family and Ayu were fairing right now.

" Do they miss me? Don't be silly, Nina, of course they miss you. Ayu is probably alone in school wondering where I am. Rio is probably at home with mama reading the letter."

* * *

" I just don't understand why Nina would disappear like this. Was she not happy with us? Oh, why did she go away?" Mama sobbed into a pillow.

It was afternoon now and Ayu had stopped by Nina's to see why she didn't come to school. Ayu was more than shocked when she heard the news.

" It doesn't make sense. Why would Nina leave us?" Rio said while trying to comfort mama in his human form.

" She never mentioned anything in school about leaving. She was as cheerful as usual yesterday. Was she ok when she got home?"

" She was fine. She acted normal when I went into her room last night. Yuta had dropped me in ice water so she helped me. That was the last time I saw her last night. "

" You think Yuta would know where she is?"

" That's a possibility. He was the last one in her room after I left. But where is Yuta? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

" I haven't seen him either."

Mama stopped sobbing and looked between the two, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

" Do you really think Yuta would know?"

" It's worth a shot, Mama." Rio said. "Do you want me to call the magic kingdom and see?"

" Oh, would you, Rio?" Mama said with a smile on her face.

Rio went to the computer and typed in a secret code using the same symbols as Nina's computer required. An operator appeared on the screen asking whom Rio would like to contact. After searching the operator connected Rio directly.

Yuta's face appeared on the screen before them. He didn't look his happy, cheerful self. He looked completely drained of energy.

" Yuta, we have a question."

" Yeah, Rio?"

" Have you seen Nina? Do you know where she is?"

" I know where she is, but I don't know _where_ she is."

" What do you mean?"

" Last night she got a message from her grandfather saying that she has to go away to perfect her magic. He only told her that she was going to be staying in a house. He never told her where. I went to confront him and he said there was no way I could trace her."

" But why didn't she tell us she had to leave?"

" Because the old geezer said that if she told anyone then it would be a distraction or something. She's all alone there. She has no neighbors or anything. I don't know where she is so I don't know how to help her."

" That's terrible. How is she going to survive like that alone? And for how long?"

" I don't know for how long and neither does she."

" Do you know how to find a way to her, Yuta?" Mama asked from her place on the couch.

" I'm searching, Mama. If all goes well then I should be able to find her in a few hours. But even then I can't tell you where she is because I won't know either."

" Just do your best, Yuta. I trust you."

" Take care and don't worry, Mama. I'll take care of her."

The screen cut off and Rio turned to go back to the couch. Ayu chose this time to speak.

" But why would her grandfather do something like that to her?"

" Because he's really powerful with magic and Nina is such a novice. He wants to force her to get better."

" I just hope Yuta can find her. He looked so worried about her."

* * *

Nina was curled up on the couch wrapped around a dusty blanket in a fitful sleep. After crying for most of the time her exhausted body couldn't take it. 

She woke with a scream and sat up. She was drenched in sweat and shivering from the shock of the terrible nightmare. She dreamed that she would never see Ayu and her host family again. She also dreamed that Yuta vanished in front of her, saying he was glad she was away from him. She knew he would never say that, but it just felt so real to her.

She went upstairs to the bathroom in her room.

' A shower should help me. Maybe I'll feel more at home after this.'

She entered the bathroom and looked around. The bathroom was also quite large. There was a huge tub on the side and a shower in front. She tried to run the water to test the temperature just to discover that no water came out.

" What the…?"

" That's right, Nina."

" Grandpa?" She looked in the mirror to see her grandfather's face.

" You have to use magic to make the water run. But I've made it a little easier on you. When you figure out the spell to use to make the water run, it will last for a few days."

" But I don't know any spells to make water run."

" You'll have to figure that out."

Nina watched his face disappear in the fog of the mirror.

" Oh no, how am I supposed to do this? I don't know any spells. I can't use an ice spell because then it will just make everything freeze. I can't use a heat spell because nothing will come out at all. Oh, I wish Yuta was here."

Nina tried the heat and ice charms together and filled the tub up with water, but that was only temporary.

" Well, it'll do for now."

She took a long bath and changed into a pair yellow pajama bottoms and a white top. The house was drafty so she used a heat spell. It wasn't as warm as she would have liked, but it wasn't as cold as before.

She went back downstairs to the living room and lay on the couch once more. She put the blanket over herself and lay there, watching the fire. She thought she saw a reflection behind her but didn't turn around. She figured it was just her grandfather trying to trick her again. Her thoughts quickly changed, however, when she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders from behind.

* * *

Okay, that was the first chapter. There will be lots of fluff next chapter and a new surprise. Stay tuned and tell me what you think. Flames are not nice. Constructive criticism is acceptable. 


	2. Chapter 2

Omg, I know it has been such a long time since I have updated and I am so sorry for that. The reasons for this being writer's block and the fact that after I had written a few pages, I left it at home when I went to college. I just now got it last weekend and I've been adding to it all week. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Nina quickly turned around and gasped. Yuta was standing behind her with a concerned look on his handsome face. His blue shirt was wrinkled slightly and his hair was disheveled, sticking up every which way. It was obvious that he hadn't had any rest since he noticed Nina was gone, and it was also obvious that he worked the hardest to find her. Even though Nina noticed and wanted to help, she decided against it. Yuta hated it when people coddled over him. 

"Yuta! How did you get here?" She asked as she craned her neck to get a better look at him. She was so happy that she could barely contain the emotions she felt at that moment. He was here. He was really here with her. All the loneliness and pain she'd felt all that time was quickly extinguished by his very presence.

Instead of answering her question, Yuta observed the house she'd been forced to stay in. He looked from the dusty, rickety stairs back to the equally dusty living room he was standing in right now. The more he looked around, the more disgusted he became with Mr. Sakura. If he was angry at the man before, he was completely enraged now. There was no way he was going to get away with doing what he's done.

Nina looked at him in curious observation for a little longer before speaking once more.

"Yuta? Did you hear me?"

"Are you alright, Nina?" He once again avoided her question of concern and countered it with one of his own. He did not find her for her to be worried about his well-being.

"I'm fairing well." She didn't look at him when she replied. He noticed this and took her face in his hands. He gently lifter her head to his eye level.

"Don't lie, Nina. You've always been terrible at it, anyway." He said with a hint of humor. Even the slightest bit of discomfort on her part made him ill. So, seeing that smile on her face at his comment made him feel a bit calmer about the situation.

Nina's smile was contagious as she looked at him. He could always read her, no matter what the situation was. She moved to hug him and he returned it with as much force as he could without hurting her. Being with her now made him realize how much he truly missed her. He could not imagine his life without her by his side. He became concerned again when he sensed the tears she wanted to spill.

"I miss earth, Yuta. I miss Rio, mama, papa, and Ayu. It's so boring and lonely here all by myself. I have to do EVERYTHING with magic."

He nodded and turned his body to face her on the couch.

"I went to see your grandfather after I left your room. He said that his main reason for sending you here was to keep me away from you."

"What?" She was shocked to hear this. According to her grandfather, no one but he could know where she was and how to get to her. Aside from that fact, she couldn't believe her grandfather would stoop so low as to separate them by those means. "But grandpa's face appeared in the clouds and the mirror. He's the only one."

"That's only because he knows where you are. Very powerful wizards like your grandfather can appear almost anywhere in holographic form as long as they know the location. If I knew where you were sooner, then I would have teleported here right after you did. But your grandfather said there was no way I could get to you, so I had to prove him wrong."

"But why would grandpa do something so terrible and rude?"

"Because I 'distract' you from your magic. He just thinks I'm bad news and wants to keep me away." He said with a sigh. He was really getting tired of trying to prove himself to Mr. Sakura. He had no idea what he could possibly do or say that would make him worthy in the elder's eyes. And the fact that it took Yuta so long to find her only made him look even worse.

Nina noticed the look of loathing he had on his face and moved closer to him and she continued to speak.

"But without you, I wouldn't know half the magic that I do now."

"Oh, aside from sneaking in here, I also brought something with me."

He reached into his pocket and took out her pink computer. She beamed at him before hugging him tightly.

She had a plan now. She and Yuta were in a house all alone in the middle of another dimension, and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before her grandfather interrupted them. And she knew exactly how to do it.

"You can help me now."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Everything has to be done by magic in this house."

He looked at her with an amused smile before commenting, "Just small spells or major ones?"

"Major spells. I can't do anything. There's no food, water, or heat. I also don't have any furniture in my room. Grandpa says I have to get everything using magic and he won't help."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, so you won't have to do it all by yourself."

She gave him another bright smile, though it faded just a little after his next sentence.

"By not doing it all by yourself, I mean you won't be alone. I'm not going to waste _my_ magic in this dusty old place. That's your job. I'll watch."

"You're so mean, Yuta!"

"If I'm so mean, then maybe I'll go back to earth and have fun with Ayu or something. I mean, since it's so obvious that I'm _clearly_ not wanted here." He feigned sadness and started walking towards the exit before Nina's small hand grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt.

"No, Yuta! I didn't mean it like that!"

He took her hand in his and kissed the palm of it before leading her back to the couch and positioning her on his lap. The small laugh he gave in response to her pout alerted her to the fact that he was joking and that she had nothing to worry about. She smiled slightly at his joke and laid her head on his chest.

"How is everything at home? Did you tell them anything?"

"Oh, I told them everything I knew. Mama and Rio were crying and Papa was upset, too. Ayu was more confused than anything."

"Grandpa won't like that you told them anything."

"He can not like it all he wants. The old geezer should have never come up with a stupid plan like this. He's worrying everyone."

After that, neither of them spoke for a long time. The fire that Yuta procured was warm against their faces and it relaxed them both to a point where one would almost forget they were in such a situation.

"Yuta?" She finally asked. Nina had wanted to ask Yuta this question since he first appeared. She was afraid, however, because she didn't think it was relevant or important, but it kept nagging at her to the point where she could no longer take it.

He nodded in indication that he's heard her.

"How did you find me?"

"I don't know. I just missed you so desperately and was so worried that all of that energy led me to you." He held her closer to him for emphasis and gave her a chaste kiss before laying them both down on the worn down couch and putting the blanket over them both.

Nina snuggled up closer to him before mumbling a quick goodnight before dozing off into a peaceful sleep. Yuta looked down at her sleeping face and couldn't help the surge of love that overwhelmed him at that exact moment. He was going to fix this for her. He was going to find a way to get her back to her family and perfect her magic at the same time. He just needed to come up with a plan. And he definitely needed to talk to Mr. Sakura again to find out what spells he used to make this prison.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Next chapter is up after a very long delay. I'm sorry. Things have been going on and updating just wasn't an option at that time. I'm back however, so hopefully I will finish this within the year. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac

* * *

Nina opened her eyes before closing them again in response to the bright sunlight streaming in from the open window. She turned over and pulled the pink comforter over her head before snuggling deeper into the pillows.

'This feels nice. Just like my bed on earth...Wait! Like my bed on earth?!'

Nina sat up and looked around. She determined she was still in the mansion from all of the dusted pictures on the still stale looking wooden walls, but things were different. She looked down and saw that she was in a beautiful four-poster bed with pillows and a quilt of all different shades of pink, and wall hangings of the same colors. She also saw that she had a light wooden dresser and a walk-in closet that she knew had been conjured.

'Yuta must have done this.' She thought as she rose from the bed and walked over to the closet to retrieve an outfit for the day. She doubted if Yuta did anything with her water situation, so she just dressed and resolved to take a shower later on in the day. With that, she dressed in a pair of jeans and a red halter before making her way downstairs.

Upon entering the living room, she saw that all of the old molded furniture from the night before had been replaced with nicer materials in much prettier colors. There were pinks, greens and blues all around the living room and in all of the remaining rooms in the house, from what she assumed. She decided to explore all of the other rooms a little before looking out the window. The garden was...well, a garden. It was a lot different than the drab grass that grew when she first arrived. It was now sparkling with pansies, roses, and every other plant imaginable. It was breath-taking.

'Yuta sure was busy last night. Everything looks so beautiful now. But where is he?'

She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her computer.

"Ah, now I can find him. Let's see... just a simple search spell, ok?" She asked her trusty computerized pal.

"Yes, Ms. Nina. This spell should be easy for you. Just say these words."

She muttered the incantation and waited a few seconds for the image to appear. She saw Yuta, but something was wrong. She maximized the image and used the computer to project it on the nearest wall so she had a better look. What she saw was not what she wanted to wake up to.

There Yuta was, looking utterly exhausted in her grandfather's study.

"So," The old man started, "you thought once you found her, everything would be easy? You really are stupid. You can move her until the spell is broken. You did what you sought out to do. Now, go home and leave my grand-daughter be!"

Yuta had a disgusted look on his face that Nina had no idea he was capable of making.

"You want me to just leave her in that house all by herself while she tries to work on spells and survive at the same time? Unlike you, old man, I love Nina. I won't leave her because you've problems with the way she lives!"

"If you don't leave, then I'll move you by force!" He was red in the face and breathing very heavily by this time. Nina just continued to look on in shock.

"If you move me by force, then I'll move myself right back to her. I already know where she is! And even if you move her, I can find out where through the magical portal you used!"

"Then I'll just change portals!" He sputtered.

"I'm not stupid, you old geezer." Yuta's voice became calm again, a smirk making its way to his face. "Even Nina's smart enough to know that you can't just switch portals. Creating one portal takes up tons of magic, and as invincible as you think you are, you don't have the magic to create two on such short notice."

Mr. Sakura was silent as he thought over what Yuta said.

'That boy is perceptive, and perhaps I did slip up with the portal. No matter! I'll do whatever it takes to do what's best for my grand-daughter, even if it means sacrificing her happiness.'

"Hello!? Are you still with us on this side of the world?" Yuta said as he waved a hand over the elder's face.

"How dare you, you insolent brat?! And you wonder why I want her away from you!"

"I'll tell you this, _Mr._ Sakura," Yuta said as he summoned the portal that led him back to Nina. "I will not leave Nina alone, even if she asked me to. I will always be there to protect her, and if that means I have to take on her oldest relative, then so be it!"

Yuta disappeared before the man could utter another word.

Nina shut off the computer and set it on the nearest table before running back to the living room to meet him when he arrived. She made it just as he appeared in front of her, and she could no longer contain her emotions.

The speech...and the fact that he used so much of his magic just to go see her grandfather, spoke volumes to her. She was still in shock and upset over the fact that both her grandfather and her boyfriend were upset, but having him take her in his arms made all of her worries vanish for the moment.

"Yuta, are you alright?"

He looked at her with half-lidded eyes and immediately passed out in front of her.


End file.
